


Rhymes With Harry

by dreadgoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadgoddess/pseuds/dreadgoddess
Summary: Part 3 of 3





	Rhymes With Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3/3 Larry Winter Drabble

Harry stared at the green and yellow garment at the bottom of the gift box.  
“Socks…” he intoned slowly.  


Louis held his breath.  


A second went by before Harry’s eyes began brightening in recognition.  


“They’re cornstalks!” Harry’s face dimpled in pure joy. Corn socks. “Brilliant.”  


“To go with your plant pants!”  


“Can’t fucking believe you…” Harry cackled while lifting the socks from the package, the blue velvet box falling into his lap.  


His laughter stopped short when the stunning piece of diamond jewelry tumbled out.  


He looked to Louis, his eyes already misting. Louis smiled.  


“The ring goes with me.”


End file.
